


A Frolic

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frolic

**Author's Note:**

> No real point to this, other than three pretty men, naked together in bed, doing things to each other.

"Jesus, can't you keep him still?" Rodney snapped, clamping an arm around John's waist. John was kneeling over his lap, ass tucked into Rodney's groin, his muscles squeezing Rodney's cock as he writhed.

A low rumble, and the wet sound of a cock slipping from a mouth. "I'm trying, McKay," Ronon said.

Rodney pressed his forehead to John's sweaty back and groaned. "Try. Harder. Or this will all be over before it gets started."

Ronon grunted, his hand sliding over Rodney's as he adjusted his grip.

"Wait, wait please," John begged, his voice a barely coherent whisper. "Don't stop, please don't stop--"

"No, no, no, not stopping," Rodney assured him. He kissed John's neck, then nipped at it.

John arched his back and moaned. Rodney smiled and ran his tongue over the red mark, tasting John's sweat, and probably Ronon's too, from their earlier grappling. If Rodney sat up very straight and craned his neck he could look over John's shoulder and see Ronon spread out in front of them, head between John's legs. Crazy hair, muscled shoulders and shiny golden skin--god, Ronon had skin like a girl's, soft and smooth. Rodney ran a hand up Ronon's arm, thinking maybe this wasn't such a terrible idea. He fingered a rough, wooly dread, then brought his hand to where Ronon's mouth slid down over John's cock.

Ronon licked his fingers, and Rodney shuddered. Not a terrible idea at all.

John twisted around and brushed his mouth against Rodney's temple. "Rodney," he panted, warm breath on Rodney's skin. "This is fun".

"Yes, it is," Rodney said. He reached up for a wet kiss. "Very fun."

Rodney hadn't been all that keen on sharing, but he had seen the way John's face lit up at Ronon's suggestion. And Ronon--well, there was no denying Ronon was hot, even if he did make Rodney nervous sometimes. So Rodney went along with it, not only because it made John happy, but also because, hey--threesome. It was something he should get to experience at least once in his life.

John moved in his lap, rocking his hips, and Rodney groaned. John eased on up his cock and pushing back down with slow, controlled movements. Rodney knew John was fucking Ronon's mouth while Rodney fucked him, and Rodney struggled for control because this had to be the kinkiest thing he had ever done, especially with the way John was completely gone, making low, desperate noises as he moved. John was really getting off on it, and really, Rodney couldn't complain, with the way John's sweaty body trembled, sliding down Rodney's cock, engulfing him only to move back up again, over and over, fingers digging into Rodney's hip, his ass impossibly tight and hot.

"Christ, John--" Leaning back, Rodney propped himself up, arms behind him as he shoved with his hips, digging his feet in and there was hardly any leverage but he could move just enough to make it good. Arms trembling with the strain, his hips striking John's ass with a dull skin on skin thump and oh god, it was as if his whole body was coiling up and ready to come.

John moaned sharply, a startled sound, and his hips jerked. Rodney hoped to god John was coming because he couldn't hold off any longer--it was all too much--

Rodney came with a sharp jolt of pleasure, his body straining as he emptied himself into John. He fell back against the pillows, eyes closed. A heavy weight settled in on his hips for a moment, and then Rodney's entire body twitched as John slid off of him. He could still feel the two of them pressed against his legs and he opened his eyes to find Ronon draped over his thigh and kissing John. It was a slow, luxurious kiss, Ronon's hand in John's hair, and John's hand spread flat over Ronon's chest.

"Hey," Rodney complained, weakly. What about his post-coital cuddling? And that wasn't fair--he should be the one kissing John. Although it was interesting to watch them. Pretty, even. Especially since Ronon's cock was jutting out from between his legs, big and hard and red. John wrapped his hand around it and Ronon groaned, low and rough, breaking off the kiss. John nuzzled Ronon's neck, then pushed him back and mouthed his chest, running his thumb over the head of Ronon's cock.

"Hey," Rodney repeated.

Ronon frowned up at him. "What?" Lips parted, eyes vague, and Ronon looked uncharacteristically dazed. Rodney understood completely, John's touch did the same to him.

Tugged his legs free, Rodney shifted around to join the action.

"Rodney." John immediately reached up to kiss him, a wet lick of a kiss that went a long way to mollifying him but then a big hand grabbed the back of Rodney's neck, pulling him away.

Rodney went willingly as Ronon yanked him down into a kiss. Surprisingly soft lips, and the beard tickled Rodney's skin. An almost sweet kiss, then Ronon made a pained noise, tongue stuttering in Rodney's mouth. Rodney knew exactly why, he heard the wet sounds of John sucking cock and stole a peek down. John sucking cock was gorgeous sight, those lips wrapped around a thick shaft, eyes blissfully closed and Rodney's own cock twitched, exhausted as it was. He swept a hand down over Ronon's body and up over John's.

Ronon grunted and pulled Rodney's head back. He was rougher now, biting at Rodney's lips, fingers pulling Rodney's hair.

"Ow," Rodney complained, shoving Ronon down flat on the bed.

Ronon laughed.

Rodney bit a nipple and the laugh turned into a moan. "You like that," Rodney said. Okay, if Ronon wanted rough, he could do rough. He grabbed handful of dreads and held Ronon's head down, then bit his neck, catching Ronon's wrist as he moved to grab him. "Hah--"

His triumph only lasted a moment as Ronon twisted his arm free, then Rodney found himself being shoved back down to Ronon's chest, nose to nipple and he he got the message and sucked, hard, the way he liked it himself. He kept on sucking, then switched to the other one and sucked even harder. Ronon growled something unintelligible about his mouth, or John's mouth, or maybe both, before going silent and stiff, shoulders curling up off the bed.

Rodney watched his face go blank with pleasure, then leaned in to kiss him, because okay, kind of hot, and then glanced over to see John sucking Ronon dry, dark eyes watching him.

Yeah, hot.

With a grin, John let Ronon's cock slide from his mouth. He crawled up between them. Ronon and Rodney went for him at the same time, knees bumping and arms getting tangled. Glaring, Rodney got an arm around John's waist and yanked.

"What?" Ronon asked with a lazy laugh. Quick and cat-like, rolled on top of them both, and Rodney grunted in pain.

"Hey, bruises," he said, as John's elbow dug into his gut. "I bruise easily, you know."

"Good bruises," John told him. His hand found Rodney's.

"Get over it, McKay." Reaching around, Ronon somehow managed to hug them both, mashing them together with a deep sigh, dreads tickling Rodney's skin.

Rodney swore he heard purring.

It might have been his own.


End file.
